‘Janella: A Princess Girl’ is Most Successful Feel-Good Teen Fantaserye in PHL
March 12, 2015 After almost a year of winning has captured the hearts of TV viewers and 8-months in a raw, the country’s most successful and hottest phenomenal feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess unveiled more action-fantasy with its its ‘superhero princess’ on Monday (Monday) on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. With its impressive story, cast, locations, costumes, and music with a hottest hits, feel-good fantaserye topbilled by Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, quickly became a hit not only among the young viewers for teens and young girls but also among families and children because of the good vibes that the story brings, good values it teaches about family, fantasy and love. Fans of MarNella were hooked with the light, feel-good loves story of a teen princess Janella Bernardo (Salvador) gave the crown for love. From its consistent high national TV ratings due to viewers’ request and consistently good viewership rating, the feel-good fantaserye trend Janella: A Teen Princess truly conquered the nation as proven by its TV and radio stations nationwide; top trending topics on Facebook and Twitter account almost every night in the social media; mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack from IBC Records and merchandise; games; toys and dolls; print ads; events; numerous magazine covers; and much more. The series begin to extend and has mall tours and out the country trips. With the show’s phenomenal success, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce quickly became Bernardo's household names in family for mom and dad, respectively; Marlo now crowned as the rock superstar; and Janella was hailed as the only primetime princess and the ‘Asia's Teen Sweetheart’ of primetime TV. On its season 2 finale aired on March 13. They begin to fight over the crown, before Princess Charm (Michelle Vito) manages to catch it and then has to decide whether to give it to Janella with Patrick (Jerome Ponce). In the end, she chooses to give it to Janella, and when she puts on, it immediately illuminates and transform her appearance magically, to look more like a teen princess. The kontrabidas was failed, exclaims that she eliminated Ms. Kontrabada just so that Princess Charm could be the princess, instead, and thus is arrested, while a disheartened Princess Charm watches on as she gets dragged away. After some time, the prince boy Victor, who had met and fallen in love with Janella, learns of her eternal sleep. When the hashtag trending topic for #ItMightBeACrashJanella on Monday, #JanellaAgainDefeatForKontrabada on Tuesday, #JanellaPrincesCharmHearrtsUp on Wednesday, #PrincessCharmSendingJanella on Throwback Thursday and #JanellaLovesYou on Friday (TGIF). Saddened by her apparent, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Now that the kilig ending of Princess Janella's teen fairytale draws near, sending mom Jenine (Desiderio), her dad Bobby (Legaspi) and Andrea (Manabat) sure thay Janella's prince charming Victor Fred (Mortel)? Fans and supporters can also watch the happy ever after of Victor Fred and Janella Bernardo becoming kilig. Also part of Janella: A Teen Princess are Robi Domingo, Gloria Sevilla, Aldred Nasayao, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Sam Pinto, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Yves Flores, Liza Soberano, Bryan Santos, Alexandra Macanan, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres, Liza Soberano, Jon Lucas, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Mikee Lee, Fretzie Bercede and Alfred Vargas, for the trio kontrabidas are Gladys Reyes, Celia Rodriguez and Eula Valdez, RJ Ledesma and Hiro Torobu. It is under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. Kapinoy viewers won't be missing out on their pretty, her prom beauty and gorgeous of teen entertainment because from this successful feel-good teen fantaserye, IBC-13 will introduce a new afternoon romantic love teen fantasy starting April 6, entitled Princess Charm, the lead role Michelle Vito for her dress as a teen princess for its teen viewers as well as for family, weeknights. This newest teen fantasy series of the Kapinoy network will also featured are Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, a reunion tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and the child actress Sofia Millares. Vito will also be a special guests of the teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess to officially introduce the role herself Princess Charm this coming in April 6. Don’t miss the kilig new season 3 of Janella: A Teen Princess this Monday, 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline.